


Burgundy and Black

by majesticduxk



Series: spnkinkbingo [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, Humour, M/M, Nudity, mild wink kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: Balthazar wants to spice up their sex life. With something long, and sleek, and black…





	

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: As soon as I saw the square “Impala sex” on my kink bingo card, this is the story that sprang to mind. And I’ve been meaning to write some Calthazar for a while… a few of my friends have bemoaned the fact that people tag it, but it’s just a springboard for Destiel. Well, this is a gift for you <3 Many thanks to [dreamsfromthebunker](http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/) for the beta. All mistakes are my own. I don’t own the characters, I just play with them.

“I really don’t think this is appropriate.”

While not unexpected, it was not the response Balthazar was looking for. But he’d always liked a good challenge... 

Taking in Castiel’s defensive posture, Balthazar planned his attack. Leaning back, he let his legs splay a little, his cock a rigid line along his thigh, while his wings dropped in a blatant invitation. 

Castiel’s wings ruffled in response, and Balthazar grinned toothily. Before he could get too self congratulatory, his lover proved what stern stuff he was made of. Taking a deep breath, Castiel forced his wings back into an unnaturally relaxed position. But he couldn’t control pointy interest in his primaries, Balthazar noted with satisfaction. 

Aware of his contradictory wings, Castiel straightened his back, and dropped his brows. 

“In fact, it’s highly inappropriate, Balthazar.”

“Oh for the love of-” Rolling his eyes dramatically, Bathazar sat up, enjoying Castiel’s wide eyed interest as he slid down the hood. 

Snapping himself up a mimosa, he crossed his legs. It was, perhaps, not quite as shocking as Sharon Stone’s, but then again, he was naked. 

“That’s the point, darling,” he informed Castiel plaintively. “Well, one of the points. Look, Cassie, we’ve been together, what? A few millenia? And I just thought it might be time to try something a little different, to… spice up the sex life?”

“By having sex in Dean’s car?”

Balthazar shrugged, and took a sip of his drink. “Could be exciting?”

Crossing his arms, Castiel sized Balthazar up. 

“I don’t have a problem with our “sex life”. Nor do I have a problem with “spicing it up”, as you say.”

Hiding a chuckle in his drink - because, dammit, some of those human mannerisms were cute - Balthazar let his left wing drape across the shiny black surface. The smooth shininess of the car really did showcase his burgundy feathers, and now more than Cas’s primary feathers were looking pointy…

It still wasn’t enough though.

“I am more than happy to spice things up,” he repeated stoically. “But this isn’t about us. It’s about Dean.”

Luckily, Balthazar had practised his response. Sitting up straight, he let his mouth drop open, his eyes widen, his head retreat a fraction, and his wings drop, just so.

Complete, authentic surprise. 

“Cassie! Cassie, no! You are more than enough for me. I have to admit that your human has some… aesthetic appeal, but the personality…” The shudder was not faked. 

Castiel did not weaken.

“Balthazar.”

“Fine.” Flipping back, he threw both arms and wings across the car, his feathers dusting the ground. If he wasn’t going to get to fuck Cas on it, he’d still roll all over it. Dean would hate that. 

“I just thought it would be fun. And it could be our little secret. You spend so much time near this thing anyway, that you’d see it, remember what we’d done, and smile. It would be a smile that we shared. And the fact that he’d never know… just a bonus.”

Before his very eyes, Balthazar saw Castiel waver. Raising himself onto both elbows, he stared hopefully. Would… would honesty win him over? A little nudge couldn’t hurt…

“Come on, Cassie. Our secret. Wouldn’t you like that? Our very own sexy, sticky, secret.”

With each word, Balthazar dragged his wing tip across his pebbled nipple, quivering belly, eyes drifting shut as his feathers almost brushed his-

He didn’t get any further. His wing was diverted by Castiel, naked and kneeling between his thighs. Helpfully letting his knees drop open, they were roughly pushed up to his chest, even as familiar grace poked at his already prepared hole. 

“I’m ready, Cas, if you’d just-ahhhh!”

Grabbing one thigh firmly Castiel shifted himself up, before pushing forward in one smooth, strong thrust. He didn’t even give Balthazar time to adjust before he was thrusting away at a punishing pace, hands gripping his hips, wings pushing against his. 

Fuck, he loved that feeling. 

With a growl he reached up, and wrapping his arms around Castiel’s chest, he pulled him down, at the same time pushing back with his wings. Loose feathers flew everywhere, a tumultuous mix of burgundy and yellow. Moaning happily, Balthazar bit at Castiel’s shoulder, even as his eyes focused on the flurry of feathers - the tangle of their wings created enough breeze to keep them afloat. 

“Is that...it...Cassie?” The words were punched out of him. “Is that all you’ve got?”

~o~

It wasn’t.

~o~

Spent, Balthazar relaxed back onto the hood of the car, Castiel cradled gently in his arms and wings. Sighing, Castiel shifted his weight, and as he moved up Balthazar’s body, his cock popped free. As he felt Castiel’s come leak from his well fucked ass, Balthazar couldn’t resist letting it drip down between his cheeks. With a voluptuous wiggle, he rubbed Castiel’s come into the gleaming paintwork with his ass. 

Gross, and yet highly satisfying. 

“Balthazar…” The growl was a warning. 

“Way to ruin the afterglow, Cassie.”

Still, he’d gotten what he wanted. With a soft smile, and snap of his fingers, he removed all traces of their coupling from the car. 

Well… most traces. 

~o~

“Sam, do you know why this is in my car?”

Sam barely glance up. “It’s a feather, Dean.”

“I know it’s a feather, Sam. What the hell is it doing in my car?”

Knowing he wouldn’t be able to concentrate, Sam put his book down. “Maybe a bird-”

“It’s been in the garage, and it wasn’t there last time, and-”

“Maybe it was, Cas.”

Dean rolled his eyes. He wasn’t stupid. “No, it wasn’t Cas.”

“How can you be-”

“Because I asked him ok? He got this weird look on his face, then told me his feathers were yellow.”

Sam did look up at that. “What, like a canary.”

The pissed off look slid off Dean’s face as he laughed. “First thing that crossed my mind. And came out my mouth.” He laughed louder. “I think I offended him, given how fast he left. I mean he told me that it was nothing to worry about… Still…” Dean’s frowned again. “Still got no fuckin’ idea where those feathers came from. Make sure you keep the windows up, Sammy. Even in the garage. Don’t want any other weird things getting in the car.”


End file.
